A fluxgate device generally includes a magnetic core structure and coil members coiling around the magnetic core. A fluxgate device can be used as a magnetometer for detecting a change in magnetic flux in an environment adjacent to the magnetic core structure. Attempts have been made to interface a fluxgate device with an integrated circuit for adapting to various industrial applications. For instance, a fluxgate device interfaced with a control circuit can be adapted as current measurement devices for use in motor control systems, or as position sensing device for use in robotic systems. Moreover, a fluxgate device may be adapted to perform dual-axis sensing applications, such as e-compass applications. However, these solutions typically involve tradeoffs between high sensitivity and low noise performances.